


Fiesta Penosa

by LovEvol



Category: Thor - All Media Types, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Party, M/M, Pity Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4788359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovEvol/pseuds/LovEvol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Loki, el día de su cumpleaños, solo significaba dos cosas: Dolor y Llanto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiesta Penosa

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, este es mi segundo trabajo que publico aquí; espero y sea e su agrado. Es mi primer Thorki, y me ha costado un poco el realizar el fanfic, tuve la idea de la manera más espontanea que se puedan imaginar. Bueno ya los dejo de aburrir con mis comentarios así super equis, les presento Fiesta Penosa.

**5 años**

Una fiesta totalmente infantil, dulces, colores totalmente pastel, que hacían juego con el tipo de festividad que se obtenía. Apenas un pequeño niño de cabello negrizo y ojos esmeraldas, lo disfrutaba, había varios niños, todos al parecer de divertían; varios obsequios por parte de los invitados. Que había pasado con aquel niño llamado Loki, nada estaba sentado en su sillón, era el gran festejado, pero ¿qué hacía ahí sentado en si día especial?

Simple, los niños invitados estaban jugando con su hermano Thor que tenía 8 años; y sus padres estaban hablando amenamente con algunos invitados.

— ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros, Loki?—

Los ojos del niño brillaron por primera vez, se levantó de aquel mullido asiento; siguió al joven rubio, su hermano, y fue hacía donde estaban los niños. Por primera vez iba a socializar un poco con ellos. Solo pasaron 10 minutos, no recordaba el hecho del pleito, solo recordaba de un niño contrario.

—ERES UN TONTO, ARRUINASTE TODO— Los niños podían ser muy crueles a veces.

El más pequeño, solo agacho la cabeza y con un paso lento regreso al sofá en el cual se había encontrado antes. Su madre se acercó a él y solo le miró dulcemente.

—Estas disfrutando la fiesta— Le sonrió Frigga madre de él y Thor, sabía que algo no estaba bien con él. El chiquillo solo asintió, para después irse a su alcoba.

No se habló de lo sucedido.

 

 

**10 años**

Loki estaba emocionado, ahora él tenía 10 años y su hermano 13. A él no le hacían tantas fiestas como a su hermano, hasta donde recordaba la última había sido la del percance de 5 años, a pesar de eso sus cumpleaños trataba de disfrutarlos, siempre su madre era la primera en felicitarlo, un suave beso y una felicitación de lo más sincera. Su padre Odín, siempre había mantenido al margen de ese tipo de cosas, siempre y cuando no fuera Thor. Debía admitir que Loki sentía un poco de envidia con la relación de Odín y Thor, siempre presumiendo los logros de Thor, destacado principalmente en cosas relacionadas con la fuerza.

Esa mañana Loki estaba emocionado, su fiesta sería dentro de apenas horas, como todos los años su madre lo despertó.

Al bajar las escaleras pudo notar que su padre no estaba, tampoco Thor.

—Madre, ¿Dónde está papá y Thor?—

—Bueno, verás…ellos tuvieron que salir…—

—Entonces… ¿no estarán para mi fiesta de cumpleaños?—

El silencio de Frigga fue la contestación primitiva que Loki necesitaba, el niño solo bajo la vista y regreso a su alcoba.

Era hora de la fiesta, la penosa fiesta de Loki, de como en todos los años los niños iban a jugar con Thor, pero esta vez no estaba el…ni el cumpleañero, salió solo 10 minutos recibió a las pocas personas que asistieron y subió a su alcoba a encerrarse.

Después de la pequeña fiesta, que realmente no duró mucho Frigga fue a buscar a su hijo, el cual estaba solo en su cama, acostado…

—Loki…—

El niño se revolvió un poco y miró a su madre.

—Loki…sé que estas un poco triste pero debes saber que tu padre no olvido tu cumpleaños, necesitaba salir. Pero te dejo esto…—

Una mirada de incertidumbre se presentó en los ojos del chiquillo, tomo con ambas manos la pequeña carta.

_“Loki…_

_Sé que es tu cumpleaños y lamento mucho no haber estado contigo_

_eres uno de los mejores hijos que he tenido y sabes que siempre velare por tu bienestar,_

_Espero y este día sea muy especial para tu persona; no estaré físicamente ahí,_

_pero sabes que estoy contigo en espíritu._

_Te ama, tu padre Odín.”_

Loki era inteligente para su edad, y amaba mucho a su madre pero…

—Madre…— su cabeza estaba gacha —Sabes que te amo…y tendré 10 años pero, se reconocer la letra de mi padre...— Una sorpresa fue la presencia entro del cuerpo de la mujer, que segundos después.

Una reacción que tuvo fue darle un abrazo al pequeño cuerpo al tiempo en el que dejaba salir unas lágrimas ambos, realmente Loki sentía que la única persona a la que realmente le importaba era a su madre; y ella solo quería darle un poco de felicidad.

—Madre te puedo pedir un favor…— Dijo el niño, por respuesta la mujer solo asintió —ya no quiero tener fiestas de cumpleaños…—

Un silencio frío reino en el cuarto, su madre comprendía un poco la situación y esperaba que esto solo fuera un pequeño berrinche que tenía su hijo por el dolor. Nuevamente abrazó a su hijo y dio un beso en su mejilla para salir de la habitación, completamente nostálgica.

 

Al quedarse solo Loki se puso a llorar, pero no duro más que unos minutos. Solo por una vez en su vida quería tener una fiesta donde los invitados fueran sus verdaderos amigos, así que tomo una pequeña mesa que tenía en su cuarto, busco a tres de sus peluches, un conejo amarillo, un oso café y un elefante azul. Bajo sigilosamente a la cocina de su casa y tomo una rebanada de pastel, al igual que una caja de fósforos, y por ultimo una vela.

Volvió a toda prisa a su alcoba, coloco la rebanada de pastel en medio de la mesa, puso encima la vela.

—Me alegra mucho que hayan venido a mi última fiesta de cumpleaños— La nostalgia se podía apreciar en sus palabras, que no había que ser la persona más inteligente del mundo para poder notarlo. —Ustedes son los únicos que me quieren junto con madre…y Thor… supongo, pero él no está aquí—

Acto seguido encendió la vela, pidió un pequeño deseo…y la apagó. Al igual que acababa de apagar toda la felicidad del día que se supone debe ser uno de los más felices.

Odín si olvido el cumpleaños de Loki…

**11 años**

Loki no quiso una fiesta de cumpleaños.

 

**12 años**

Loki ingreso a la misma escuela que Thor.

Odín volvió a olvidar el cumpleaños de si hijo

 

**14 años**

Thor estaba a punto de ingresar a la Universidad y Loki continuaba en el Instituto.

La mente de Thor daba muchas vueltas, tenía 17 años y Loki 14, pero comenzaba a ver a Loki de manera diferente. Lo supo en el momento en el que un chico llamado Tony trato de besar a su hermano. Al ver esto Thor le dio un golpe al chico, y se llevó a su hermano hasta su casa.

—¡¿ESTÁS IDIOTA O ALGO POR EL ESTILO?!— Gritó enojado un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos esmeralda.

—No…—Un rubio totalmente apuesto a los ojos de cualquier persona contestó — ¿Qué acaso querías ser besado por el?—

Un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del ligeramente más bajo — ¿Y si así fuera, no veo el problema?

Algo dentro de Thor hirvió posiblemente su sangre, básicamente le decía que permitiría que alguien ultrajará sus labios, pero lo que realmente le enojaba era que fuera una persona que no sea el…y eso no lo iba a permitir jamás.

—Entonces dejas que todo el mundo te bese…—

—Thor…no modifiques mis palabras, entiendo la parte de que tu pequeña porción de materia gris no te deje procesar las palabras, pero no es necesario que modifiques todo. Si dejo que Tony mi bese es mi problema finalmente…—

Estaba a punto de retirarse pero un brazo detuvo su caminar y con la misma fuerza lo atrajo hacía un cuerpo robusto, quedando muy cerca.

—Déjame recordarte que soy tu hermano mayor, y no debes de hablarme de esa forma Loki…y con respecto a lo de Anthony…no le darás tu primer beso a un chico como el—

—Y tu… ¿tu como sabes que es mi primer beso?—

—Puedo notarlo…— Dijo el rubio para después acercarse peligrosamente al rostro de su hermano —Me lo dicen tus ojos—

—Thor…aléjate…p-por favor…. —

— ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu repentino nerviosismo, hermanito?—

Sus alientos chocaban, Loki trato de evitar ver los labios del mayor, miraba sus ojos; y el mensaje que daban no era el mejor.

—Eso no te importa, y ahora con tu permiso—

—Ya te dije que no te iras…— Nuevamente sus orbes se clavaron en el menor —Sabes Loki, creo que te haré un regalo de cumpleaños—

No supo en que momento los labios de Thor se posaron en los suyos, ni cuando sus lenguas estaban realizando una dulce danza muy húmeda. Pero el muchacho cabello azabache lo estaba disfrutando, aun cuando una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que se alejará, otra le decía que se quedara y disfrutara. Malditas peleas del Ello y Superyó, eso terminaría mal, después de unos segundos (que admitiendo, había sido magníficos) se separaron un tanto brusco, Thor con una expresión de triunfo y Loki con un semblante apenado.

**14 años 01 día**

Thor no mencionaba el beso.

**14 años 110 días**

Thor salió a una fiesta, regresó a la 1 am oliendo a alcohol, cigarrillos y aunque Loki le doliera; a perfume de chicas.

**14 años 363 días**

Faltaban 2 días para que finalmente el más joven de la familia cumpliera 15 años, un inicio a otra etapa; aunque realmente Loki no le daba importancia, después del incidente de años pasado no quería saber nada de cumpleaños, hasta donde recordaba todos habían sido tistes de una u otra forma.

**15 años**

El día amaneció totalmente soleado, era sábado, el cabello negro de Loki se vía tan hipnotizante ante el sol; aunque esta vez no se veía, la tradición de Loki había comenzado, encerrarse en su cuarto, mientras escuchaba alguna canción y leía un libro. Amaba leer todo tipo de libros, hace no mucho decidió que estudiaría literatura. Había tenido 3 felicitaciones, la usual de su madre, una de su padre (que había sido por inercia únicamente) y otra de él mismo.

Con respecto a lo acontecido con Thor no quería recordarlo, sabía que ese error jamás debía repetirse, olvidar era la mejor opción.

Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida en el libro frente a él, la unión de palabras era algo mágico; disfrutaba mucho adentrarse en otros mundos. Uno mundo donde Thor no era el popular, Loki el antisocial, y donde no existía ese beso; en esta ocasión decidió leer un clásico infantil “El principito”; era realmente dulce, eso le agradaba, algo dulce en un día amargo.

El libro fue terminado en la tarde, después de todo no era muy largo. Necesitaba otro libro….uno no tan pequeño, no quería pensar en nada en su cumpleaños.

Recordó que en el ático guardaban algunas cosas, posiblemente ahí encontraría alguno, o de distraería buscándolo.

Subió las escaleras apresurado, finalmente llego, había mucho polvo en aquel lugar; y montones de cajas, comenzó a buscar en algunas, pero la mayoría contenía viejos artículos. Juguetes de Loki, en las cuales destacaban una vara mágica, siempre había tenido cierta fascinación por la magia. Unas espadas de Thor, el siempre sería un bruto.

Había vaciado tres cajas y nada, finalmente se iba a dar por vencido; pero en la cuarta caja encontró viejas fotos…una melancolía se presentó en sus ojos, cumpleaños de Thor…cumpleaños de Loki, sus padres en épocas jóvenes. Era lindamente tortuoso, finalmente vio viejos papeles, había un dibujo que le había hecho a Frigga cuando tenía 3 años…una amorfa familia estaba ahí, un Odín alto, una Frigga hermosa (en su mente), un Thor sonriente…y finalmente un Loki tomado de la mano de su papá.

Finalmente un papel en concreto llamo su atención, tenía algo muy extraño; estaba su nombre, el de su madre y el de su padre….pero el encabezado fue como una daga que atravesó el pecho de Loki. Era un trámite de adopción. Los ojos de sorpresa de Loki fueron totalmente sinceros, nunca pensaría que encontraría algo así.

A pesar de tener una maduración avanzada para su edad, seguía siendo un joven…un joven que hacía no mucho dejo la niñez….tomo aquel documento y salió corriendo de aquel cuarto polvoriento.

Unos ojos cristalinos, una hiperventilación; era una clara imagen del destrozo que sentía, una maldición de su cumpleaños…era lo que durante los últimos se había pronosticado por el mismo; y ahora se manifestaba más que nunca.

Se encerró en su cuarto, ahora finalmente de tanto tiempo entendía muchas cosas, la sobreprotección de Frigga, el desinterés de Odín, todo encajaba. Se tumbó en su cama, no quería saber nada del mundo.

 

La puerta principal se abrió, un hombre rubio con barba ligeramente crecida entró al hogar; finalmente había encontrado un regalo digno para Loki, había pasado parte de la mañana eligiendo uno. Ese día finalmente se disculparía por la estupidez de hace un año. Quería sorprender al menor, subió sigilosamente a su alcoba pero algo no cuadraba…escuchaba unos sollozos, era Loki.

De manera suave abrió la puerta; una sonrisa totalmente dispuesta asomándose primero, sin embargo lo que observo no fue una escena que le agradara mucho, una figura blancuzca, cabellos negros y ojos verdes; dañados por las lágrimas que parecían no cesar.

Dio unos ligeros pasos hacia adelante, vio cómo su hermano luchaba por respirar, al mismo tiempo que quería morir ahí mismo.

—Loki…—susurro muy suave

—Vete— Una voz aguda, debido a el llanto, sin embargo conservaba su toque de hostilidad y frialdad.

—Loki, hermano, ¿qué pasa?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…—

— ¡Nunca me vuelvas a decir así! ¡Jamás!— Una serie de palabras que soltaban dolor y buscar herir a otros salía de la boca del más bajo… —Tu y yo no somos absolutamente nada…—

Thor no entendía a lo que se refería, hasta que al ponerse de rodilla para poder observar mejor al menos, pudo ver una hoja doblada, la observo detenidamente. Con algo de incredulidad en sus ojos volvió su mirada al cabello azabache.

—A mí no me importa lo que diga este pedazo de papel, tú eres algo muy importante, y aún más para nuestros padres—

—Tanto tu como yo sabemos que eso es mentira…—Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo, pareciera que sus orbes se fusionarían con aquello —…desde siempre Odín te ha preferido a ti y Frigga ha sido una santa conmigo, siempre tratando de disipar ese falta…—

— ¿Y qué pasa conmigo?—

—Tu…creo que eres peor que Odín…—Una sonrisa amarga salió de sus labios, Thor deseo no haber querido ver sonreír a Loki —Hace un años arrancaste lastimosamente mi primer beso, al principio fue algo culposo, ya que pensaba que éramos hermanos de sangre, pero ahora que se las cosas; sé que lo hiciste para reclamar un premio; después de todo reclamar los labios de la mascota de la familia no cualquiera lo haría—

Thor no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, pero por primera vez Loki soltaba todo lo que llevaba en su corazón, que estaba de más decir que era demasiado.

—Bien con tu permiso Thor, es mi cumpleaños y necesito algo de privacidad—

A pesar de la notable diferencia de cuerpos, pareciera que varios Dioses se unieron y dieron a Loki la capacidad de arrastrar a Thor fuera de su cuarto, aunque le costó un poco hacer que se pusiera de pie.

 

**15 años 1 día**

Loki hablo seriamente, que realmente fue una discusión llena de gritos; con sus padres, Frigga trataba de explicar el hecho del secreto. Por su parte Odín contenía la cabeza gacha, y Thor de igual manera.

Su relación nunca fue la misma.

 

**15 años 205 días**

Loki y Thor hablaron por cuarta vez en el año.

—Supongo que ahora que sabes la verdad dejarás de cuidarme tanto…— Dijo burlesco el más delgado.

—No…—

—Espera…no me darás el clásico discurso de “No te cuido, realmente me da lo mismo que haga con tu vida”, ¿verdad?—

— ¿Recuerdas el beso?— Repuso volteando su mirada al menor.

—No entiendo que tiene que ver eso en este momento—

—En ese momento sentí lo mismo que dijiste…que había hecho algo malo, pero era ese sabor agridulce, que era demasiado bueno pero amargo. Sentir una relación más allá por tu hermano. Era algo enfermizo ante los demás, pero para mí era algo distinto…—

—No…tú me besaste porque necesitaba aumentar tu ego, no dejarías escapar el primer beso del tu hermanastro a manos de un chico que tenía fama de playboy…—Dijo señalando al aire —Oh espera, es la misma fama que tienes tu…supongo que no habría habido tanta diferencia— Dijo sonriendo falsamente.

— ¿Tan difícil es entender lo que te quiero dar a entender?—

—Bien…pongámoslo así, tu Thor el hijo de Odín, la persona que al parecer me adopto solo por lastima o por un capricho de Frigga, enamorada enfermizamente de su hermano. ¿Sería capaz de enfrentar a su intimidante padre por la persona que quiere?—

—Lo haría si me dijeras la verdad…—

—Tu y yo sabemos que eso es una mentira…pero bueno si quieres saber lo haré, sé que me arrepentiré de esto exactamente en 30 segundos— Aclaró ligeramente su garganta buscando las palabras sinceras, que en el fondo de su corazón estaba esa diminuta esperanza de que pasaría algo— El beso que me diste hace más de un año fue algo magnifico, y aunque no me gusté admitirlo me gusto. Durante ese año posiblemente no lo notaste, porque ni siquiera yo lo hice, maldito inconsciente; pero me volví un tanto cuidadoso y gentil en cuanto a nuestro trato. Obviamente me sentí grotesco, tratar de que tu hermano se fije en ti era algo estúpidamente grotesco. Pero tú solamente tenías ojos para las chicas, después del egoísta descubrimiento me sentí mal...—Hizo una ligera pausa para fijar la mirada en un punto inmóvil — pero me cuidaste aproximadamente 3 minutos antes de que yo te sacará de mi cuarto, ese fue un falla para mí, pero bueno muchas cosas que dije fueron verdad, tu solo paseabas novias como si el beso no significará, significo para mí, pero el señor quiere abrir corazones el día de hoy y después de abrir el suyo era hora de que el “hermanito” abriera el suyo. Así que ahí lo tienes.

El rubio miró a su hermano, tan solo 15 años y se expresaba de una manera tan pubertamente lista.

—Ahora que sabes estas cosas, te reto a que vayas ahora mismo con Odín y digas esas cosas que debiste decir el día que nos enteramos de la adopción— Dio un paso a lado, esperando la caminata de Thor.

Pasaron unos minutos de sublime silencio.

—Lo supuse…— dijo Loki— Eres igual que Odín, felicidades Thor, eres igual a tu padre—

Después de unos minutos el de ojos esmeralda, se dio vuelta hacia su alcoba, por primera vez agradecía tener baño propio (aunque realmente todos lo tenían). Al entrar a su habitación la cerró con llave y fue directo al baño, abrió el grifo, enjuago su rostro y se miró detenidamente en el espejo. Pudo ver unas ligeras lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

—Eres un tonto— Le dijo a su reflejo…—Nunca debiste haber hablado— Dijo apretando ligeramente sus puños, tomó su cepillo de dientes y colocó en este abundante pasta dental.

La miró durante unos segundos, dio un suspiro, todo necesitan es momento demente en sus vidas; desechar ese estrés.

—Hablaste demasiado Loki….y tu boca está sucia…—Después de esas palabra, las fibras de cepillo impactaron en sus dientes, esperando que la fricción y el mentol llevarán lejos el momento y las palabras que había dicho.

 

**16 años**

Loki y su familia seguían igual y descubrió una canción que describía perfecto su situación, se prometió a su mismo escucharlas en todos sus cumpleaños.

 

**16 años 364 días.**

Mañana era el cumpleaños de Loki, pero sería otro triste cumpleaños, Thor trajo una novia casa, todo lo que había dicho era mentira.

**17 años**

El día comenzó con una amarga canción de cumpleaños.

 

**17 años 150 días**

Odín enfermo, decían que no era nada grave.

**18 años**

A Loki le ofrecieron una beca para estudiar en Londres, acepto sin mencionar nada, excepto a Frigga.

Thor continuaba con Sif, al parecer era algo serio.

**18 años 208 días.**

Loki partió a su nueva vida, estudiará Literatura en una prestigiosa Universidad.

**18 años 213 días.**

Loki recibió una carta, Thor le reclamaba el haber ido.

No contestó.

**19 años.**

“it’s my party and I’ll cry If want to, cry If want to…”

El día de Loki había comenzado de lo más normal, considerando que siempre cerca de su familia adoptiva, en esta ocasión parecía el cumpleaños más normal en años, sin desagradables sorpresas. Solo recibió un mensaje de texto por parte de su madre….y Thor, vaya hipocresía de su parte.

 

**19 años 250 días.**

Loki se cansó de la pureza, hizo un trato con un chico llamado Fandral…un trato donde ambos salían beneficiados.

**20 años.**

Un años más dentro de la universidad, era el mejor de su clase, por su capacidad de redacción e historias envolventes….

**21 años.**

“Registro de Una Serie de Fiestas Penosa” una recopilación de algunos de sus cumpleaños, Loki planea usarlo en algún futuro, su sueño es ser escritor.

**21 años 101 días.**

Loki tenía como trabajo inventar un poema sobre un episodio de su vida…

 

_“Tres peticiones internas de un nacimiento_

_Un susurro iluso que te hace guardar un profundo sentimiento,_

_Los peluches de una cuna no regresan a la vida_

_La alegría de un niño se ve partida._

_Una lágrima no denota siempre una tristeza profunda_

_Dos ruedas a lo largo de la vida que giran sin parar_

_Dos niños juegan, ¿el destino los podrá atrapar?_

_Los lobos quieren su carne, la esperanza no abunda._

_Rizos dorados como el sol_

_Posiblemente sinónimo de traición_

_Un juego de la mancha, que pareciera producido por un capítol_

_Un niño traicionó a otro, no tomo en cuenta que el amor aún es una emoción.”_

 

**22 años.**

Solo un año para graduarse.

Recibe dos noticias…Odín esta enfermó, y Thor se casará para cumplir la voluntad de su padre.

 

**22 años 290 días.**

Ese día sería la boda…Loki no fue, solo mande un presente.

Ese día Loki lloró durante toda la noche.

**22 años 305 días.**

Loki enfermó ese día. Le dio tiempo para pensar que sería de la vida de Thor…no quería volver a tener mucho tiempo libre.

**23 años.**

Estaba a semanas de graduarse, pero sabía que nadie iría.

Compró un pastelillo, puso una vela en esté y la sopló…su deseo no fue descrito. Su corazón lo disipó, fue un deseo infantil. (Si lees esto, solo tú sabes cuál es su deseo)

**23 años 01 día.**

Soló Frigga sabía que pronto sería su graduación…mandó una carta a Loki, ofrecía su casa para que en lo que se estabilizará, viviera. Era una petición disfrazada, Loki lo sabía.

**23 años 105 días.**

Otra carta en mucho tiempo, era de Thor. Su corazón salto de recuerdos.

La epístola explicaba que Odín estaba enfermo y Frigga seguiría su camino, si alguien no la ayudaba. Indirectamente le pidió que fuera, sabía que a estas alturas Thor estaría a cargo de los negocios de Odín.

**23 años 200 días.**

Finalmente Loki se graduó, durante la ceremonia había tres asientos vacíos…imagino que Frigga, Odín y Thor.

Después de la ceremonia, tomó sus cosas y fue a coger su vuelo. Lloró solo un poco camino a casa.

**23 años 201 días.**

Loki llegó a casa, Frigga lo abrazó emocionada. Su cara reflejaba cansancio, cuidar a Odín no debe ser fácil…por primera vez vio a Odín, acostado en una cama, dormía…tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos. Muy acabado, era la sombra del hombre con espalda ancha que lo había ignorado a lo largo de su vida.

La mortalidad de un hombre no se ve en un instante, sin embargo el arrepentimiento sí.

**23 años 202 días.**

Loki ayudo en las tareas del hogar, Frigga solo cocinó y atendió a Odín…

Es noche Odín vomitó en el suelo, Loki no quería entrar a esa alcoba. Al parecer Odín no sabía que había regresado.

**23 años 208 días.**

Loki entró por primera vez a la habitación de sus padres. Era raro llamarlos así…Odín notó su presencia, no lo ignoró; soló lo vio con confusión; hasta ese día nunca preguntó a Frigga que tenía Odín.

Su respuesta fue Alzheimer

**23 años 297 días.**

Loki aún hacía las tareas del hogar.

Necesitaba un trabajo, no quería ser mantenido por Odín o Frigga, que pensándolo bien sería mantenido por Thor, eso lo hacía peor.

 

**23 años 320 días.**

Al querer balancear su vida laboral y su vida al cuidado de Frigga y Odín, Loki dio como mesero en una cafetería, años de estudio para eso. No era el mejor pagado, pero al menos subsistiría sin tener que pedir a alguno de sus “familiares”

 

**24 años.**

Otro cumpleaños miserable.

 

**24 años 10 días.**

Por primera vez Frigga enfermo, y Loki tuvo un acercamiento a Odín, fue extraño.

–Alza tu brazo un poco— Dijo el ojos verdes, mientras ayudaba al hombre, que no emitía sonido, ese día lo estaba dando un baño.

— ¿Tú conoces a mi esposa?— Lo primero que mencionaba mientras Loki enjuagaba un poco el área con jabón.

—Si…—Dijo un tanto seco.

—Pareces caerle muy bien, y pareces un chico agradable…— Sonrió para el mismo.

—Muchas gracias señor…—

El baño terminó rápido.

 

**24 años 61 días.**

Odín le sonrió a Loki, Frigga no seguía enferma, pero al parecer el hombre de edad pidió una comida hecha por el chico de cabello obscuro.

 

**24 años 80 días.**

Al parecer Loki le agradaba a Odín, una vez tuvieron una pequeña plática, el hombre quedo fascinado. Halago al menor por su inteligencia.

Loki sintió ternura y un calor interno.

Frigga solo sonreía.

**24 años 93 días.**

Odín confesó que extrañaba a su hijo Thor, últimamente no lo veía.

—Seguramente estará ocupado con su familia…—

Fue el primer consuelo que le decía a él.

**24 años 220 días.**

Odín preguntó cómo había conocido Loki a Frigga. Pánico en ambos.

—…Verá…hace muchos años vivía cerca de aquí y visitaba con frecuencia a Thor…él y yo éramos amigos—

— ¿Eran?

—Si…— dijo cabizbajo

—Mi hijo deberá ser un tonto, perder la amistad de un chico maravilloso cono tu— El hombre sonrió mostrando sus dientes y haciendo que las arrugas de su cara se acentuaran.

 

**25 años.**

Loki no esperaba nada de cumpleaños. Frigga solo le dio un abrazo…sin embargo al regresar a casa de una ronda de su trabajo, encontró un pastel en la mesa.

—Estábamos esperando Loki…— Una voz masculina sonó a sus espaldas, una mujer y un hombre le sonrieron y abrazaron.

Después de 25 años tenía un cumpleaños cálido. 4 lágrimas salieron de sus ojos…

 

**25 años 05 días.**

Después de dos años viviendo los tres, Thor apareció…con su esposa. Estaba de viaje.

Loki no salió de su alcoba.

Odín estaba feliz de ver a su hijo…pero admitía extrañar a Loki en la charla familiar.

 

**25 años 59 días.**

—Loki, ¿tú tienes novia?—preguntó el hombre mayor.

—No…—

—Oh es que llevas dos años viviendo aquí y bueno ya sabes no he visto que…tengas ese…acercamiento a alguien— Hizo con sus manos un puente y se recargo en estos.

A pesar del tiempo que había pasado Loki aún guardaba cierto rencor.

—No suelo tener muchos amigos…así que pareja jamás. Y como dato extra, soy gay— Secamente soltó las palabras, no es que fuera grosero, pero Odín debía conocer la verdad.

¿Cuál fue la reacción del hombre de cabellos blancos?, solo sonreír de manera dulce.

—No te juzgo muchacho, y esperó algún día encuentres a alguien— Esas simples palabras hicieron que el corazón de Loki se ablandará un poco. Cuya mirada estaba en el suelo.

—Lo espero igual…— Dijo en tono bajo.

 

**25 años 69 días.**

—Loki, cuéntame acerca de tu vida—

Estaban sentados ambos en la sala de estar, Frigga había salido a hacer unas compras, dejando un solo a Odín con Loki, el cual este último aparto su vista del libro que tenía en manos.

—Sé que vivías cerca de nuestra casa y eres, o eras amigo de mi hijo… ¿pero pudiera saber más sobre ti?—

Un suspiro salió de los labios ajenos.

—Como ya sabe, vivía cerca de aquí; yo nunca conocí a mis padres, tuve unos adoptivos, mi madre adoptiva era muy buena, me cuidaba mucho. Lamento no poder decir lo mismo de mi padre. Siempre le fui indiferente…no fue a ninguno de mis logros, y olvidaba mi cumpleaños. Al parecer solo me adopto para complacer a su mujer…—

Una ligera pausa.

—Ese hombre debe ser un verdadero idiota, no supo el gran hijo que tenía en manos…—

—Tal vez—

El hombre con la gran barba plateada se levantó de su asiento, se puso a lado del chico de ojos esmeralda; dio un ligero abrazo al chicho.

—Sé que no es el mejor momento para decir esto pero, a pesar de mi enfermedad y que solo te conozco hace dos años, te has convertido como en un hijo para mí. ¿Dejarías que fuera tu padre?—

Por primera vez en 25 años de vida, Loki sintió que verdaderamente tenía un padre.

—No sé si sea el momento…—Una torpe sonrisa se asomó por los labios del cabello azabache —Pero acabo de perdonar a mi padre…—

**25 años 222 días.**

Otro cumpleaños…esta vez no de Loki; sino de Odín. Loki quería que tuviera un regalo maravilloso, y a pesar de no tener una buena relación con Thor de hacía años, Odín solo quería que Thor estuviera presente ese día.

Una llamada, y una expresión triste fue lo que vio ese día Loki.

Frigga le había explicado, que durante la mañana Thor había llamado para felicitar a su padre, pero le había dicho que no podría estar presente hoy con él.

Un “click” hizo dentro de Loki y tan pronto su madre (era extraño volver a decirle así), termino la explicación se dirigió hacia donde estaba, era obvio que en su trabajo. Tras burlar a la secretaria, entró dando un portazo a la oficina. Encontrándose un rubio, leyendo unos papeles, que al mirarlo le tomó por sorpresa su visita.

—Loki, ¿Qué haces aquí?—

— ¡Cállate y escucha!… —Dijo demostrando completamente su enfado —Tal vez no sea quien para decirte esto, me llamaste para que prácticamente cuidará de tu padre, bien lo hago; pero hoy es el día de su cumpleaños y lo único que quiere en este mundo es ver a su hijo, que nunca lo va a visitar; ¿podrías dejar un momento tu maldita vida laboral para verlo hoy?; es un hombre que a pesar de su enfermedad aún recuerda a su hijo, y le duele tu abandono….—

Los ojos totalmente abiertos de Thor fueron la respuesta…

— ¿Desde cuándo tanto apego a mi padre?—

—Desde que descubrió mi dolor…—

Sin más por decir Loki se retiró dejando un confundido Thor.

 

Más tarde ese día, un pastel con un par de velas eran sopladas por un hombre mayor, para después un ruido de aplausos.

—Felicidades Odín— Loki le sonrió de manera sincera.

—Gracias Loki— dijo un tanto desganado el hombre…

—Hey…vamos, sé que querías que Thor estuviera aquí, pero acaso no remuerdas— Gran comentario —me adoptaste hace no mucho y tienes a uno de tus hijos aquí—

El momento fue interrumpido por unos golpes a la puerta, la mujer se apresuró a abrir, al descubrir lo que estaba del otro lado, dejo salir un ligero grito de emoción. Un hombre rubio y de porte fuerte se adentró en la casa, causando una sorpresa para los hombres presentes.

—Felicidades padre…—

—Thor…—

Loki guardo ese día como su primer momento familiar.

**25 años 250 días.**

Después de la fiesta de Odín, Thor y Loki tuvieron una pequeña charla

_Flashback_

_“Viniste” Dijo sonriendo al otro._

_“Tu pequeño discurso me hizo comprender algunas cosas”_

_“¿Eso es un cumplido?” Una sonrisa apareció en el muchacho de piel pálida._

_“Lo es…”_

_Un silencio incomodo apareció._

_“Y…. ¿cómo está tu esposa?” Se apresuró a decir Loki con un tono bajo._

_“Bien…” Respondió mirando el semblante._

_Otro silencio incómodo._

_“Y tu… ¿tienes pareja?”_

_“No” Dijo secamente._

_“Bien…” Prosiguió un tanto ¿alegrado? “Sabes…no soy feliz” dijo mirando hacía una luz de la calle. “Si me casé con Sif…fue para complacer a mi padre…pero no soy feliz”_

_“Pues al parecer se invirtieron un poco los papeles, ahora yo soy un poco más feliz…” La sutileza no estaba en el vocabulario de Loki._

_“Lo se…a veces quisiera retroceder y hacer las cosas bien…”_

_“¿Las cosas bien?” Se apresuró a decir el chico de cabello obscuro._

_“Si…y una de esas sería haber luchado por lo que siento por ti hace mucho”_

_Loki trago en seco, la conversación había terminado._

 

Después de eso la relación de ambos mejoró; dando un giro un tanto extraño…Thor y Loki pasaban tiempos juntos, con su familia e incluso solos…Odín se percató de eso.

—Veo que tú y mi hijo vuelven a ser de nuevo buenos amigos—

Loki solo se sonrojo.

 

**25 años 300 días.**

Thor anuncia su separación de Sif ante sus padres…Loki se pone un tanto nervioso.

—Respeto tu decisión hijo…—Dijo Odín demostrando un total apoyo a su primogénito —Y siendo sincero…tu esposa no me caía tan bien que digamos—

**26 años.**

Otro año…otro cumpleaños, esté no tan miserable…Thor se encargó de que así fuera.

Una cita de juegos fue lo que tuvieron, un juego de adultos que incluía besos, caricias y una cama.

 

**26 años 19 días.**

—Chichos ambos…están muy juntos últimamente… ¿algo que deba saber?— Dijo Odín interrogando con un semblante serio.

—Debamos…—agrego Frigga.

—Bueno…yo…—Dijo Loki un tanto nervioso.

—Verás padre…Loki y yo decidimos que es momento en que ambos seamos un poco más felices…y hemos estado saliendo….—

El hombre miró fijamente a su hijo.

—Loki acércate por favor…— El joven de cabello negrizo se acercó con un paso suave y con nerviosismo evidente —Nos conocemos de hace poco, y yo mismo te adopte como mi hijo…te conozco, y sé que eres alguien muy bueno para mi hijo…por lo tanto…me alegra que dos personas que me importan de verdad estén juntos…tiene mi aprobación—

Una gran sonrisa apareció en ambos, tanto Thor como Loki estaban completamente feliz por el veredicto de su padre. Al parecer su enfermedad había llegado a un tope de recuerdo desde que “conoció” a Loki.

 

**27 años.**

Loki y Thor tuvieron unas pequeñas vacaciones, un clima frío para dos amantes tibios.

 

**28 años**

Thor y Loki se casaron…en sus votos, Thor prometió que nunca tendría otra penosa fiesta de cumpleaños…

 

**29 años.**

_“It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_  
Cry if I want to, cry, cry, cry  
I'll cry until the candles burn down this place  
I'll cry until my pity party's in flames”

Una vez esa estrofa definió a Loki, hoy solo era un recuerdo oscuro que quedo encerrado en un rincón desolado de su corazón. Puesto que ahora es feliz, pasó demasiado tiempo para que pudiera serlo, pero finamente lo era…

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? acepto todo tipo de crítica, espero y me dejen comentarios, eso me ayudaría para saber en que debo mejorar y si quieren aportar alguna idea para la elaboración de un fanfic pueden hacerlo. Amo este fandom y a ustedes por darse el tiempo de leer mi fanfic, gracias.


End file.
